The Emerald Ring
by Tweetiekins
Summary: Harry's 17th Birthday! Set just after HBP. Short and sweet about a gift Harry gets for his birthday. Ends up a bit fluffy. My first story so please R&R!


Disclaimer: I would love to own Harry Potter; not only would I be really rich but it would also mean I'm a genius: unfortunately not one little bit is mine!

This turns into complete fluff!! I'm sorry! Anyways, this is my first story so please REVIEW! If you don't like it, then say, but please don't be too mean! Thanks xxx

The Emerald Ring

Slowly gaining consciousness after the best night's sleep he had in months, Harry lifted his head from the pillow. He reached for his glasses, as the familiar smell of eggs and bacon filled his nostrils. His stomach rumbled, and he realised just how much he had missed home cooked food.

A noise outside the bedroom door caused his heart to skip a beat, and his hand automatically shot underneath his pillow, reaching for his wand. It's a shame, he thought to himself, that even here he feels so unsafe that he must sleep with his wand under his pillow. A soft tap on the door and Hermione's whispering voice calmed him.

"I'm awake, you can come in." Called Harry, his fingers crossed that she was bringing him food.

"Morning Harry!" Smiled Hermione, "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday mate!" Ron burst into the room, practically walking in to the back of Hermione.

Harry smiled. He'd forgotten that his birthday was today. His birthdays had been so miserable and lonely in the past, that he didn't really celebrate them anymore, even in his own head. Besides, he'd had other things on his mind this year.

But this was the first birthday in which he had experienced a friendly wake-up call, and therefore the first birthday he was glad to have.

"Mum's coming up in a minute with breakfast in bed for you." Said Ron after Harry's stomach growled once again.

"Haven't you opened any presents yet?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry as though he were insane.

"I don't have any…." Harry's voice drifted off as he looked at the end of his bed for the first time since he woke up. He was extremely surprised to see a mountain of presents. Boxes, baskets, parcels and cards were stacked so high that Harry figured the only reason they did not fall over was due to some charm on them.

Ron laughed as Harry's mouth fell open. "I….what….how…." He could find no words to express the shock and amazement he was feeling at that moment.

"Personally, I'm not surprised at the number of presents you have." Remarked Hermione, in her typical intelligent fashion. "You've been loved by the wizarding nation since you were a baby, Harry. Everyone now knows you as the 'Chosen One', you're the nation's hero. It's obvious that on the birthday which you come of age, lots of people would want to send you a gift."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Obviously." He muttered under his breath.

Mrs Weasley appeared at the door, carrying a mountain of food stacked neatly on her finest tray. "Happy birthday, Harry!" She exclaimed, making her way over and setting the tray down on the bedside table.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley. I'm starving." Said Harry, his mouth watering at the sight of the tray.

"Come downstairs when you've eaten and opened these presents, and you can open our present." Smiled Mrs Weasley.

Harry grinned as he picked up the tray of food and tucked in. Helping himself to toast, Ron told him that all the presents had been checked by the ministry, "incase anyone was gonna kill you or something." He added, blunt as usual.

After his hearty breakfast, Harry began opening the presents stacked at the end of his bed. After fifteen minutes, he persuaded Ron and Hermione to help open them, or they'd be there all day.

Harry smiled as he received a pair of odd socks from Dobby, a pot plant from Neville and his grandmother, and tickets to a quidditch match from someone he'd never heard of before.

Some presents were not so great. A box of rotten apple cores was his gift from Kreacher; fortunately a step up from his Christmas gift of maggots! And then there was Hagrid's gift. An egg. Harry was dreading what would hatch from it. Something dangerous and able to kill him the second it was born, no doubt.

Stepping into the kitchen, Harry was greeted with cheers of happy birthday, and a mass of streamers exploding around him, thanks to Fred and George.

Harry was surprised to see Remus Lupin sitting at the kitchen table, Tonks sitting close by, in addition to all the members of the Weasley family.

He smiled as they all stood and hugged him happy birthday. Finding himself being directed to the head of the table, Harry sat down, and smiled as everybody did the same. Looking round the table, he tried hard not to let his face drop as he realised the only person missing was Ginny.

Bombarded with presents and cards, Harry found that he was still sitting in the kitchen when Mrs Weasley began to prepare lunch. Lupin got up, gesturing to Harry to follow him. They slipped into the sitting room, and sat down on the sofa.

"I have something else for you, Harry. I thought you would prefer to receive it in private." Lupin pulled a small silver box from the inside of his cloak. "I don't know what's in it, and I don't think I'm supposed to. I'm pretty sure it's meant for your eyes only." Lupin smiled sadly at Harry, passed to box to him and left the room.

On his own, Harry looked at the box, unsure about what to think. He glanced around the room, somehow glad that nobody was here to see him. Slowly, he lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a small envelope, resting on top of a piece of silk. Although Harry could see that an object lay underneath the layer of silk, he decided to open the envelope first. Unfolding the letter inside, he read:

_Our Darling Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, it is with our deepest regrets that we are not with you on your 17__th__ birthday. We have done everything we can to keep you from harm, and sincerely pray that although we have been taken from you, that you are safe, happy, and with the ones you love most on the day you come of age._

_Please do not be sad that we could not be with you. We are both certain that we will be with you in spirit, and will be in your heart and your mind. Even as a baby, you looked so like us, Harry, that even by looking in the mirror, you will see that we are always with you. We always have been, and we always will be._

_Before you were born, we had already decided on what your gift would be for this wonderful occasion. As you will see, it is something which has been cherished by both of us, as a symbol of love and joy, and we hope that you will keep it's meaning alive. Although we don't intend for you to make use of it for another few years, it seemed the perfect gift for you now. Even at such a young age, we had experienced life's greatest delight, and realise how important it is._

_How strange it feels, even at such a young age to fall in love, your father found out in particular! Do be careful though, Harry, to ensure that when you use this gift, it is for true love, and not a mere imitation._

_We are so thrilled and proud to have such a beautiful son, who never ceases to bring comfort and happiness to the world, simply by smiling. Do not stop smiling, Harry. Find someone who makes you smile, and share your world with them._

_We love you so much, Harry._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Love, Mum and Dad_

_Xxx_

Fighting to hold down the lump in his throat, Harry wiped a tear from his eye. He found himself glancing around the empty room once again. A peculiar feeling swam through him. He did not feel alone in the room. Normally, such a feeling would cause him panic and his hand would automatically reach for his wand. But not now. He felt a presence in that room, not of danger, but of love. He smiled to himself, wishing he could see them as well as feel them.

Looking at his lap, he remembered the small silver box. Carefully, he folded the letter, and placed it back in its envelope. He gently lifted the small square of silk, to reveal the gift so lovingly thought of by his parents. Even in their darkest hours, he realised, they were thinking of him and his future, so sure were they that he would have one. He peered beneath the silk, and gasped.

The gift from his parents was indeed a '_symbol of love and joy'_. Placed neatly in the box, was a ring. A delicate gold bar was elegantly decorated with a rather large emerald, with two diamonds on either side. Harry shook the first thing that came to mind out of his head. Looking back at the box, he noticed a photograph. It was of his mother and father on their wedding day. They were smiling and waving, arms wrapped around one another. Every now and again, Lily would hold out her left hand, showing off the beautiful ring placed upon it. The same ring which Harry now held in his hand.

A gentle knock on the door brought Harry out of his daze. He had almost gotten lost, daydreaming about the possible life he could have shared with his parents.

"Can I come in?" Asked a soft voice from the other side of the door. Harry smiled at her perfect timing.

"Of course." He replied, hoping his eyes were not too red.

The door crept open, and a beautiful redhead girl slid gracefully into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Happy Birthday." Ginny practically whispered.

Harry stood up and moved towards her. "I missed you this morning." He tried to look her in the eyes, but found it impossible. She couldn't look at him.

"I didn't want everybody to feel awkward." She whispered. "Not on your birthday."

He smiled. She was so thoughtful.

"I got you a present." She held out a small gift bag. "It's not much."

"It's the thought that counts."

"I don't think you have one of your own…..thought you might like one…."

Harry stepped closer to her. Closer than was necessary to take the bag. "Thanks" He whispered, matching her tone.

As he made to open the bag, he realised he was still holding his mothers ring. He needed to put it down somewhere safe before he could open Ginny's gift.

"Would you hold something for me?" He asked, half smiling.

Wordlessly, Ginny held out her hand. Harry pressed the ring into her hand, and closed her fingers around it. Ginny knew not to look at what he had given her. She was used to him keeping secrets.

His attention now on the present Ginny had just given him, Harry carefully opened the bag, aware of Ginny's eyes following his fingers. As he pulled the bag open, a golden speck shot out towards his face. His reaction was to grab the object before it hit him. His hand sped towards the object, and caught it just before it touched the tip of his nose.

Ginny laughed. Harry joined her as he realised exactly what it was he had just caught. A golden snitch. He looked up to face Ginny, and they looked into each others eyes for the first time since Dumbledore's funeral. Both of them stopped laughing.

"It's a great present. You're right, I don't have one already. I love it." Harry smiled at her, keen to maintain eye contact for as long as possible.

"Here…" Whispered Ginny, holding out her hand.

Harry let go of the snitch, which set off zooming across the room, and held her hand in his. Peeling back her fingers, he lifted out his mothers ring, and held it in the palm of his hand.

Ginny could not hide her shock at the beauty of the ring. She gasped as she noticed the detail and elegance of the ring Harry was holding. "Is that…?"

"My mum's engagement ring….yeah." He smiled at her, thinking back to his reaction at seeing the ring, and the first thought that popped into his head.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Smiled Ginny, "I don't think I've seen a ring as lovely as this."

She looked up into Harry's eyes. With his free hand, he brushed her hair from her face, and smiled at her. Taking a step closer, he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Not right now…in a few years time…I'm planning for it to be yours."

Ginny leaned towards him, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She smiled at him, as a tear rolled down her cheek. With his thumb, Harry brushed her tear away.

Personally I'm not sure if I like it but I thought I'd be brave and add it anyway! Please tell me what you think! xxx


End file.
